1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system of electrical contacts, rubber insulators, and receptacles, e.g., for use with mounting to previously-existing structures designed for metal connections between components.
2. Background of the Invention
As control systems become more complicated, more electrical connection systems are required for the control and monitoring of all aspects of the drilling rig. In a rugged oil field environment it is perceived that a high quality rubber connector can be withstand a more abusive environment and is a better insulator than an equivalent metal connector.
At the same time, as the numbers of necessary connector rise, the ‘real estate’ of the connector panel becomes more valuable. The reduction of connector foot print has been desired for many years. While rubber connectors have the perceived advantages described above, the foot print of the existing art single pin rubber power connector is significantly larger than the equivalent existing art single pin metal power connector.
What is needed is a connector system that overcomes the drawbacks described above.